


It's Only Going Up

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Pegging, Rule 63, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-four.She never thought she would do something like that, but she was sure glad she did.





	It's Only Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun. Guy has nice thighs haha, so I talked about them a lot.
> 
> Title is from Something Good Can Work by Two Door Cinema Club.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something satisfying in a bone deep sort of way about a hot shower. A long, steamy shower where they weren’t surrounded by tons of other Lanterns trying to get it over with. Just yourself, the cool tiles, and the steam curling around you as you relaxed.

Guy knew it and, as she watched him through the crack in the door, Hallie knew it as well. The water was hot enough that it was turning his skin a soft pink color. Her throat was dry as she watched him turn towards the spray, tilting his head up and scrubbing his hand over his face. When he turned away, she watched the droplets of water run down his body, over his muscular back and down to his ass and his perfect thighs. 

Hallie licked her dry lips, quickly finding another part of her the exact opposite of dry as she watched the water cling to Guy, accentuating his best features. 

She had come over to hang out, maybe catch a baseball game, maybe fool around a bit, but she hadn’t expected him to be in the shower as she entered through the window. Hadn’t expected the door to be unlocked either when she tried it, turning the knob slowly. Guy hadn’t noticed her, busying himself with shampoo.

Which, of course, sent soap bubbles down his back and ass, some dripping off the swell of it, others curving down the back of his thighs. 

When he started to soap up his body, she could hardly take it anymore. She hadn’t been sure about wanting to fool around but, watching his ass while he showered, she figured that she wanted to do more than fool around. 

Hallie started to undress herself, draping her jacket over his couch and leaving the rest of her clothes in a careless pile. Of course, what she was about to do wasn’t the purpose of the ring, but the thing had its perks other than just fighting. With just a flex of her willpower, she was very quickly holding something double ended in her hand. The toy she created was on the larger side, long and thick, tapering off into a smaller side that would go inside of her. 

It was easy to slide inside from how hot the little unintentional show Guy had been putting on got her. She gasped out softly, pushing it a few times and savoring the way it made her quiver. But she hadn’t come to get herself off, and she reached for the door knob, pushing it open slowly and slipping into the bathroom.

Hallie made her way over to the shower, creeping up slowly. Maybe she wanted to startle him or surprise him with her creativity, but he slid open the glass door before she could and pulled her inside. Their lips met and he pulled her up against him, pausing slightly and looking down.

“You noticed me, huh?” She said, slightly sheepishly.  
“I’m definitely noticin’ you now, Jordan.” He chuckled, reaching down and closing his hand around it. 

Their lips met again and he started up a rhythm that mainly consisted of him pushing it inside of her, fucking her on the toy. Hallie moaned into his mouth, losing herself in the heat of the shower and the way the thing felt inside of her.

But that wasn’t the purpose of creating the thing. She broke the kiss, smirking up at him and reaching behind to grab at his ass.

“You were taunting me with this thing.” She said, pushing his shoulder so he started to turn around.

It wasn’t something they had talked about, but it wasn’t something that they had not talked about either. Then again, they didn’t really talk about the things they did together at all, not when they kept up the illusion that they didn’t like each other even in private. Still, she had noticed his ass and he noticed her noticing his ass, so it was something that they were expecting to happen.

Hallie reached for the lube on one of the shelves, pumping some of it into her hand. As she spread it over her fingers, reaching down to start to smear it over his hole, she wondered if he kept the lube in the shower for her or if he had other partners. Hallie could picture him taking other people home of course, but she couldn’t picture them sticking around to shower, especially with him. 

She didn’t ask though, chalking it up as another mystery of Guy Gardner that she wouldn’t know. Maybe she didn’t want to know, but that was a whole can of worms that she didn’t want to open. Instead, Hallie slid a finger into him experimentally and thought that it felt different from fingering herself or another woman. It was hot, tight, and dry save for the lube that she spread over his inner walls.

Guy hummed, sagging up against the wall and relaxing, answering another question she had on automatic. While she was new to this, he definitely was not, spreading his legs open wider as she pushed another one into him. 

She didn’t prep him for too long, not when he started to groan and gasp for it, rutting his perfect ass back into her hand. She was shaking a bit as she spread lube over the toy, stroking it a few times before pushing the head of it against his slicked, relaxed hole.

It slid in easily enough, the force rocking the toy back into her. It stretched him open as she started to slide it into him, all while pressing up into her. Hallie moaned softly, her hands resting on his hips as a part of the toy settled onto her clit.

“ _Nnn_ , that thing’s big, Jordan.” Guy grunted out, hand gripping hard against one of the shelves.

She let out a wordless moan in response, setting a clumsy pace that had both of them gasping. It was imperfect but maybe that was what made it good, what had him fumbling to reach down and stroke himself already. Hallie’s nails dug into his hips as she fucked into him, angling her own hips until she heard him let out a strangled cry, throwing his head back and cursing loudly.

It didn’t take him much longer to cum, painting the wall in front of him and crying out as she continued to nail his prostate on almost every thrust. Guy only took a brief moment to catch his breath before kneeling down in front of her, pulling the toy out and guiding her onto his face with a grip on her ass. His tongue slid out against her clit, licking and sucking it while two fingers slid into her and fucked her hard. Hallie was soon crying out, nearly falling backwards as he finished her off like that.

He settled back, the spray washing away her juices from his smirking, satisfied face, and she decided in an instant that they were definitely using that toy again.

Maybe even that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> Fic blog.
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
